Lovers mine
by Witchy-Raven
Summary: Harry has come into a creature inheritance which as well as a lot of drama, also brings mates. He wants to be loved but can he cope with the kind of love that comes from being the submissive of multiple, dominant mates. Non-graphic abuse. Big brother Ron & Mothering Hermione. Slash. Sub!Harry Dom!Draco Dom!Severus. Threesome/moresome. Underage sex. HP/DM/SS/?/?


**Disclaimer: **I am confident in the intelligence of the readers (should anyone actually read my story) that they realise that I am in fact _not_ JK Rowling and therefore _do not_ own any of the characters. Shame really *sighs* I would have made them much naughtier!

**Warnings: **And this is where intelligence (sometimes) drops so please, I beg of you, take note!

It is slash. That is boy on boy, probably boy on boy on boy…lots of boys on boys! If you no likie then no readie…Its not rocket science.

I know Harry is only 15 as I wrote it and I also know that is under-age for sex…again, no likie then no readie…It's not neurosurgery either.

It has an M rating so if you're under-age…bugger off.

Don't blame me if your under-age child reads this…I don't let my child read my writing and neither should you.

It will contain everything and anything I feel I can get away with under an M rating…see my Bio for clarification.

Do I really have to state this is AU? Seriously, what part of the warnings did you mistake?

**Pairings: **Harry with Severus and Draco for sure. I think I will probably also include more but haven't really given serious thought to whom yet.

Harry is the submissive but don't let that fool you too much

**And finally: **Setting is book 5 The Order of the Phoenix, initially after the Dementor attack and Harry's 15th birthday.

I know this first chapter is a little angsty but that is going to change...if for no other reason than writing angst is bloody hard and not really my style!

Now, I am going to assume that you, the reader, has knowledge of HP universe (otherwise why would you be reading a HP fic) and therefore I can assume that I don't have to repeat what is in the books and can make little leaps of faith without having to laboriously write out all the in between bits where they do actually follow the books.

I feel I should also warn you that this is not Beta-read because 1). I don't actually have a Beta and 2). I was too eager to get this out…this also means that it is likely contains a few errors – Sorry about that! Point them out to me folks and I will fix them *grins bashfully*

Anyhoo…enjoy and I will see you at the bottom *winks*

Chapter 1.

Not one of my better summers!

As he listened to his relatives leave the house, Harry lay on his bed finally having the time and peace to contemplate the events of the summer so far.

And the fall-out from it.

It had certainly not been one of his better summers, and in his life that sure as hell was saying something!

The Dementor attack had shaken him to his core and though he had saved them both with his Patronus, listening to the screams of his mother once again forcibly reminded him of all he had lost. Coming on top of the grief and guilt over Cedric it was almost too much for him. But he did it. He saved himself.

Again.

Twice actually this time!

It wasn't a full 'saving himself' scorecard, but as the song says _2 outta 3 ain't bad_!

It's not like he could rely on anyone to do it for him.

And as for his cousin. He had saved him too. Maybe Dudley wouldn't have needed saving had he not been with Harry but that was not the point. It's not like he expected thanks for it or anything, although the reaction he got from his Aunt and Uncle _wasn't _unexpected.

He carefully turned and reached down to the floor to pick up the pile of birthday cards and letters that had arrived over the last week. The top one was the letter from Dumbledore telling him to stay putt at his Aunt's house and that he was taking care of the situation with the ministry.

Like Harry had another option?

Sure, he could crawl out of the wards and be picked up by the death-eater neighbourhood watch committee and taken to Voldemort. Or he could go join the circus in the freak show…he was sure to be a crowd puller there.

He casually perused the rest of his recent mail. Most of it was evidence of the necessity of his having to take care of his own business…did they really think he would willingly put himself at the mercy of the ministry after reading daily in the prophet the MoM's view of him? There were cards from Ron and Hermione wishing him a happy birthday yet these were contradicted with letters from them hinting at their knowledge about _Big Things Happening _yet telling him _nothing_.

Most confusing and upsetting to Harry though was what mail was _absent _from the pile. He had waited for something, anything after his birthday informing him or at least giving him a clue about what had happened. It was not like anyone told Harry anything as a rule but surely somebody knew or at least suspected what was going to happen. From what he knew about creature inheritance's, which admittedly was not a lot, only a rare few must come _earlier_ than a witch or wizards 16th or 17th birthdays which is when the majority of them kick in – or so the books and previous DADA professors said. He _did_know that usually _all_ creature inheritance's came directly through bloodlines and being that his mum was a muggle born; his had to have come from his dad. The Potter line was an old pure-blood family so it made sense that Harry expected that 1), somebody somewhere would know what creature blood was mixed with Potter blood and 2), that some-one would have at least checked in with Harry on his birthday to see if he had in fact, come into that creature inheritance.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

He figured that his inheritance had something to do with the extremeness of his current emotional instability, but that it didn't account for it all. _Was_ it naive of him to still hope as he did when he was younger that he would be rescued from his miserable existence? He had found a home in the magical world but it came at a price – he had had to save it and himself time and time again in order to keep it. He had found acceptance there too but it was a fickle one as the last few years had proven. Between the Ministry and the Media, he alternated between something of a Deity and a Demon; there was no middle ground.

Actually, the more he thought about it the more it made his inheritance and public portrayal all the more laughable. He had no idea what the _official_ name of his inheritance was, but he found it ironic that his own interpretation of what he now was, had in fact been portrayed through myths and children's tales with both the Divine _and_ the Devil in both the wizarding world and the muggle one!

When the laughter moved towards full on hysteria and the tears became full out sobs, he realised that he was losing it and needed to pull himself together. He needed to move and decided to take advantage of the empty house. What he really needed to do was shower.

He even managed a little grin as he imagined little wavy lines indicating body odour coming off him as he shuffled into the bathroom…until he caught his reflection in the mirror. Part grin and part grimace on a tear-stained, tired face gave his otherwise normal features the countenance of some-one who has forgotten to take their daily medication. The fact that the image staring back at him was the Harry Potter that he had been before his birthday was still somewhat of a mystery to him, albeit a glad one.

He could only assume that the magic that had landed him on the school roof when Dudley and his gang were after him, and also the magic that had grown his hair back overnight after Aunt Petunia had practically scalped him, was the same magic that had restored or put a glamour on his appearance. Adult witches and wizards called it accidental magic but Harry called it fear magic as his was generally brought on by fear. However it was done, he was grateful for it and so was not going to poke at it to figure out how it worked; that it did was enough for him. He still _felt_ different to what he did prior to his birthday but he no longer visibly had the…extras. To all outward appearances he was still the trademark Harry Potter: Black messy mop, lean physique toned through quidditch, green eyes and of course the scar.

The term "half-pint hero" coined by Fred and George back in Harry's first year at Hogwarts unfortunately still applied – he was still only 5ft 3" and now his creature inheritance had kicked in, he new he wouldn't be doing any more growing.

His lack of size became more apparent once he was in the shower. It had had to be specially built in order to accommodate his uncle and cousins size and consequently he could have done laps in it if he plugged the drain. Thoughts of his uncle reminded him that he had no way of knowing when his family would return so he quickly, carefully, and thoroughly washed up and shuffled back to his room.

He didn't really feel any better, just cleaner.

Back on his bed he wrapped his arms around his chest in an effort to self comfort, a habit he had never really grown out of much to the consternation of Hermione on the occasions she caught him doing it unconsciously. It no longer worked though the way that it previously had before his inheritance. Now he wanted arms that were not his own wrapped around him; strong arms that loved him and took care of _him_ instead of the other way round. Arms shielding him even if just for a moment, from the ugliness that people are capable of if given the right motivation.

Harry knew the chance of that happening were twofold: fat chance and no chance, but it didn't stop the feelings – feelings which had only intensified since his birthday. He didn't know why or what it all meant and likely wouldn't until he returned to Hogwarts and could get to the library. His previous year's school texts were locked in the cupboard and he knew it was unlikely that he would be going to Diagon Alley personally to pick up his supplies for the coming year. More likely Mrs Weasley would get them when she got Ron's, the twin's, and Ginny's. He had decided he was going to keep his inheritance quiet for now. If he were being honest there was a little resentment behind that decision; payback for all the withholding of information he faced right now. But mostly it was simply that he was afraid: Afraid to stand out even more now than he usually did; afraid to be rejected by those he called friends and, as he drifted of to sleep with images of various people that he knew dancing around in tutu's and wearing pink glittery wings, the word he was afraid of most whispered through his mind.

Freak.

**A/N**

Like it, Love it, Loathe it…I want to know!

And I know I have left a lot of little things hanging, little clues here and there, but I wanted to catch your attention and chapter 2 is well on its way to being finished…Harry's arrival at Grimald Place!


End file.
